My Depression
by Bianca -TAKA
Summary: 3 Anos e meio já haviam se passado. Naruto e Sakura não alimentam as mesas esperanças. Naruto se distrai nos treinos relembrando de Sasuke. Sakura vê que se felicidade poderia estar sempre ao seu lado. E Sasuke... Fic Yaoi e Yuri
1. Lembranças de Alguém Especial

Nhoie! Antes de mais nada, o Anime Naruto NÃO ME PERTENCE, right?

A Fic é ao estilo Yaoi e Yuri (Aviso logo abaixo), para aqueles que não gostam, tá avisado

Bjus! E Agradecimentos especiais a Mila Maione! Que me ensinou a postar fics aki! XD

----------------------------------------

**My Depression**

_Para aqueles ainda não acostumados com o sentimento sentir, olá. Para aqueles que sabem, mas não compreendem, até um dia. Para aqueles que não sabem o significado da palavra sentimento, um beijo._

_Para tudo um segredo, para todos um desejo. As vezes sentir implica mais significados que qualquer um pode estar acostumado._

_**Gênero: Yaoi, podendo conter Lemon**_

_**Casal: Sasuke x Naruto; Naruto x Sasuke, Neji x Sasuke, Neji x Naruto, Sasuke x Neji, Naruto x Neji, Itachi x Neji, Itachi x Naruto, Kakashi x Yondaime, Yondaime x Kakashi.**_

_**Autor: Bianca Tanaka Petréca**_

**ATENÇÃO**

**O Material a seguir contém relações entre Homens (Yaoi), podendo até mesmo a conter Lemon (Sexo explícito). Se você não é a favor destes gêneros, por favor, não leia. Mas se você gosta do Gênero e aprova o casal, por favor, continue a leitura.**

**Arigatou! Boa Leitura!**

**Ação / Drama / Luta / Mistério / Romance / Shounen**

**Capítulo 1: Lembranças de Alguém especial.**

Três anos e meio havia se passado. A idéia de resgate quase fugia de sua cabeça... mentira, fugira. Passara cada dia de sua vida treinando, se esforçando para se tornar o melhor e o mais forte, aplicando cada gota de suor em seu desenvolvimento. Mas jamais o poder lhe subiu a cabeça, ao contrário "daquela pessoa".

Algo lhe subiu a cabeça e, ao notar, estava perfurando a mais grossa árvore daquela floresta. A imagem daquele dia lhe bateu na cabeça como a garrafa de sake do velho, acordando-o de seu pequeno sonho.

-AIE!-gritou, levando a mão direita até a nuca para então dirigir seu olhar na direção do velho Ero-Sennin.-EI!

O velho ainda era o mesmo. A mesma aparência, o mesmo jeito, as mesmas atitudes. Ainda corria pelas ruas das vilas atrás de moças jovens e "coleta informações" de noite, quando Naruto passava em claro em seus treinos. Não que isso lhe incomodasse, pelo contrário, nem ligava mais. Naruto queria mesmo era treinar e se tornar forte, para ser reconhecido por todos e fazer de seu sonho realidade.

-Naruto, pare de furar essa árvore e dê dês voltas nessa floresta.-ordenou abrindo uma nova garrafa de sakê. Um barulho fora feito por toda extensão daquele local quando Jiraya abriu a nova garrafa, e um radiante sorriso lhe cobriu a face.

-...-o loiro o encarou quase devorando-o. Não sabia se matava, se pulava no ser, ou se simplesmente ignorava e saiu andando.

-Anda! Isso vai fortalecer sua atenção em campo e agilidade...-e tomou um enorme gole da garrafa, corando as maças do rosto.

-Mais rápido...?-perguntou-se cerrando levemente os olhos, analisando cada centímetro daquela situação.

Naruto não era mais o "ninja de laranja" de antes. O rapaz, agora com 15 anos, vestia uma jaqueta vermelha de mangas longas com detalhes negros e uma calça negra, com faixas abaixo dos joelhos até o sapato. Os cabelos, agora um pouco longos, ainda ficavam presos pela faixa, mas caíam um pouco para o lado. O rosto afinara, e havia crescido.

Naquele momento apenas suspirou, segurando qualquer outro resmungo. Pensou um pouco na situação do mestre, de como ainda era cedo para estar enchendo a cara; não era nem meio dia; e por onde começaria seu percurso. Olhou para os lados e, ao avistar uma pequena estrada, sorriu de orelha a orelha.

-Vou começar por ali!-falou empolgado, se dirigindo até a estradinha onde se perdia dentro da floresta.-Hn... terei que dar dez voltas... eu faço um percurso justo por aqui.-comentou consigo andando calmamente.

Assim que pisou no começo da pista pôde escutar uma nova garrafa sendo aberta. Aquele som de "puf", era simplesmente inconfundível. Balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro e, antes do vento soprar pela segunda vez, Naruto já estava nos galhos das árvores fazendo seu percurso.

Ficou alguns minutos pulando de galho em galho sem deixar sua mente voar, mas não conseguiu tal coisa por muito tempo. Seus pensamentos começaram a se perder nas mais obscuras lembranças. "Aquele dia" ainda assombrava seus sonhos, e "aquela voz" ainda soava em algum canto, mas não via. Ainda se lembrava, como se fosse ontem.

-----------...----------...

-Por... quê...?-não sabia se perguntava para si ou para a pessoa a sua frente, a pessoa mais importante, a pessoa que mais considerava...

-Naruto...-a voz soava seca, mas carregava rancor de seus atos. Era uma pontada, maior ainda quando repetia aquele nome.-Por quê logo eu!-gritou, fechando os punhos e pulando em direção ao "ninja de laranja" para desferir mais golpes.

-Porque você... é meu amigo!-gritou mais alto, indo na mesma direção e na mesma posição. Como já prometera, quebraria suas pernas e braços para leva-lo, seria a força.

Não era possível atingi-lo, era mais rápido. Aquele poder... o poder lhe havia sucumbido cada canto daquele corpo, ele podia ver. Podia ver nos olhos do Amigo, olhos tristes, abandonados.

Mal pode ver o golpe que lhe seria aplicado. O jovem Uchiha lhe virara de ponta cabeça, dando uma chave de perna no pescoço e segurando suas pernas para cima, seria fatal. Mergulharia Naruto nas rochas, certamente o mataria. E não era esse, seu objetivo?

Matar... matar para conseguir o mais alto nível de sua linhagem sangüínea, queria poder. Mas havia esquecido que era esse seu objetivo, estavam lutando com a bandana de konoha, estavam lutando de igual.

-Naruto!-vociferou ainda nos ares, prestes a afundar o loiro nas rochas.-É tarde de mais!-falou fechando os olhos.-Já é tarde de mais!

---------...----------

Tarde de mais... aquela frase ainda lhe culpava. Se tivesse cuidado melhor, se tivesse sido cauteloso, certamente ele estaria por ali, observando-o, e, nas maiores das hipóteses, brigando entre si.

Naruto não pôde esconder o leve sorriso que estava sendo feito em sua face. Era até divertido aquelas situações. O trio de Konoha... o Time 7. Agiam em equipe nas horas mais críticas, e Sakura-chan estava sempre atrás de Sasuke. De 10 palavras 11 eram sobre Sasuke. Não que Naruto achasse isso ruim, mas as vezes se tornava irritante.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... –bufou, para então dar um grande sorriso.-Aquele baka, todos sempre falando nele... e ele faz uma merda dessas...-resmungou.

Uma imensidão de tristeza tomou o corpo do loiro. "Naquele dia" não conseguira levar de volta o jovem.

Parou em um galho e pousou a mão no tronco da árvore, estava cabisbaixo. Seus cabelos caíram levemente sobre sua face, tapando seus olhos. Seus dedos foram flexionados tirando algumas lascas, e algumas destas entraram em sua mão. Sentira vontade de socar alguma coisa... era toda culpa sua.

-Eu... eu não consegui te trazer de volta... Sasuke...-falou consigo. Sua voz demonstrava insegurança e mágoa.-... três anos e meio... você... já não... gah!-cerrou seus olhos e socou o tronco.

Naruto se recordava do prazo. Três anos... Orochimaru poderia trocar de corpo em três anos... mas meio ano a mais já havia se passado. Não suportava a idéia de que a pessoa que mais tinha laços havia... se perdido para sempre.

Não sabia mais que atitudes tomar. Hora ou outra Sasuke viria para lutar contra ele... Sasuke não, Orochimaru.

A idéia de que "ele" já não existia mais fez com que seu coração ficasse apertado. Uma sensação ruim lhe subia o pescoço, parecia que o sufocava. Seu estômago parecia embrulhar e cada membro de seu corpo tremia, precisou agachar-se. Encostou as costas no tronco da árvore e colocou a cabeça entre as pernas. Pensou que melhoraria. Mas fora em vão.

-Baka...

Um resmungo abafado. Naruto estava tentando engolir que a existência de Sasuke estava extinta. Queria entender de que "ele" jamais apareceria na sua frente nem que fosse para mata-lo. Queria compreender que tudo que passaram fora apenas ilusão.

As lágrimas que a três anos segurava começaram a rolar. Antigamente Naruto podia suprir a idéia de que Sasuke ainda vivia, mesmo que fosse ao lado de Orochimaru, mas hoje, três anos depois, tinha a certeza de que nunca mais o veria... nunca mais.

-----------...--------------

-Naruto...

-Hã?-ele piscou algumas vezes, encarando o garoto com o canto dos olhos. Estava quase dormindo.

-O que você... está fazendo?-perguntou sem emoção em suas palavras, olhando o loiro quase deitado em seu colo. Aquilo o deixava constrangido.

-Deitando.-respondeu direto, encarando-o feio.-Eu deito em você, você deita na mochila.

-Mas eu não quero.-retrucou fixando seus olhos na figura.-Fique com a mochila, eu deito na grama.

-Mas, mas...!-Naruto se levantou e começou a puxar as bochechas do jovem Uchiha.-Você é fofinho, Sasuke-chan!

-Naruto! Saia de cima do Sasuke-kun!-gritava a ruiva logo atrás, do qual voltava de um banho no rio próximo.

-Nhah! Sakura-chan! Então, então, eu posso dormir no seu colo?-perguntou com aqueles olhos enormes, fazendo cara de pidão.

Não demorou nem meio segundo para Sakura desferir uma direita no ninja. Naruto certamente havia parado no lago, pois não se via rastros do garoto. Sasuke apenas suspirou, aqueles dois sempre brigando.

-Ah! Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, se você quiser, pode deitar no meu colo, ta?-ofereceu toda sorridente, esperançosa.

-Não, obrigado. Já disse que eu durmo na grama.-respondeu virando de costas para a garota, voltando a se concentrar em seus pensamentos antes da noite cair.

-"NHAAAAAAAAAH! ELE SEMPRE FAZ ISSO!"-Sakura se desapontou.-Então, ta...-respondeu sem graça arrumando seu canto.

A noite já havia caído e nenhum sinal da figura. Sakura havia dito que, com toda certeza, Naruto estava atolado no rio e que talvez morreria afogado. Tudo isso seguido de uma leve risada e um tom de desprezo.

Sasuke virou-se para o céu, verificou a primeira estrela. Lembrou-se de que, quando se avista a primeira estrela no céu, deve-se pedir um desejo. E fora o que fizera. Fechou levemente os olhos e começou a pensar no que pediria. Mas seus pensamentos foram cortados por um certo berro ao longe, embaralhando seus desejos.

-Sasuke-kun!-Sakura virou-se para o jovem, assustada. Seus olhinhos verdes miravam a direção do lago e as mãos se mantinham recolhidas no peito. Aquele grito era semelhante, era Naruto.

-Hunf!-resmungou levantando-se e, antes que desse algum passo, lembrou-se do pergaminho do qual não devia deixar.-Grr... Sakura!-chamou a garota que, como um cão que escuta o dono, ficou em total atenção em Sasuke.-Cuide dos pergaminhos! Eu vou buscar o Naruto.-falou e, antes que recebesse o consentimento da garota, o jovem já estava em direção do lago.

Assim que chegou a margem do lago, procurou rapidamente por um ser de laranja. Seus olhos pararam ao verificar que as roupas de Naruto estavam jogadas do outro lado da margem. Imediatamente pulou e alcançou as roupas. E, para completar o pânico do garoto, nenhum sinal do dono.

-Grr... aquele baka...-reclamou olhando de um lado a outro, mas nada via. Passou a andar perto de alguns arbustos e quase teve um infarto ao verificar algumas manchas avermelhadas no chão.-"Naruto...!"-Sasuke se jogou no arbusto onde as manchas terminavam e, se não posse pelo seu senso ninja, haveria de ter pisado no corpo que estava ao chão.-Naruto!

-Sa... Sasuke... –o loirinho estendia a mão, como se pedisse acuo, segurança, amparo. Havia manchas pelo corpo do garoto e uma poça de sangue nas costas do menino. Aquilo fez Sasuke entrar em "Pane".

-Naruto! O que... o que aconteceu!-ele se agachou e levantou o garoto, colocando-o em seu colo.-Quem te fez isso?-ele pousou uma mão na face do loirinho e seus olhos expressavam preocupação.-Me diz! Eu vou lá e...

-Está... está tudo rodando...-dizia tentando levantar a mão esquerda, esta que fora imediatamente apertada e colocada contra o peito de Sasuke. Naruto reparou que seu coração estava assustadoramente acelerado.-"Sasuke..."

-Nã... Não fala nada!-ele começou a observar a situação e sua cabeça calculava um meio de parar aquele sangramento.

-Está tudo... tudo escuro... Sasuke... onde você está? Não me deixe... não me deixe morrer...-ele pedia, seus olhinhos quase fechando.

-Baka! Estou bem aqui, não morre!-falava e, antes que pudesse fazer mais qualquer outra coisa, sentiu a mão de Naruto amolecer e seus olhos se fecharam. Aquilo fez o coração do jovem Uchiha acelerar mais ainda.-Naruto!

Ele esperou. Esperou que aquele loiro idiota falasse mais alguma coisa com ele, que desse um sinal de vida, que mostrasse que ele ainda havia falhado, que não havia chegado tarde de mais.

Um som abafado. Uma risada abafada e cheia de malícias começou a soar. Aquele som passou e ecoou pela cabeça de Sasuke como um ódio imenso. Queria esmagar o pacote em seus braços como fazia com qualquer folha de papel.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA! BAKA!-Naruto imediatamente pulou de onde estava e começou a rolar no chão. Ria e apontava para o garoto que mantinha a cabeça baixa com toda aquela situação.-Sasuke, não acredito que você caiu nessa! Precisava ver a sua cara! HAHAHAHAHA! Muito engraçado! Você parecia um idiota! HAHAHAHAHA!-ele ria e mal percebia o estado em que deixara do parceiro.

-...-Sasuke se levantou de onde estava e jogou as roupas do loiro no chão. Não falou nada, apenas começou a andar em direção ao acampamento. Um ódio mortal e alívio lhe invadia.

-... hã?-Naruto fixou os olhos no garoto e, antes de correr atrás do amigo, recolheu suas roupas e parou na margem.-EI! SASUKE!-gritou chamando a atenção dele com a jaqueta.-Volta aqui! Você ficou bravo? ... EI! Sasuke!-ficou gritando e, vendo que não haveria sucesso, correu até o ser fechando a calça e pondo a blusa preta.

Assim que ele alcançou Sasuke, sentiu o peso de sua brincadeira. Acabara por levar um murro na cara, sendo jogado longe. Mas sentira que aquele soco não era leve, e nem apenas de brincadeira, era sério. Sentiu que havia brincado muito.

Ambos foram levados ao chão, perto da margem. Naruto estava de olhos fechados, mas uma pequena gota quente o fez abrir os olhos. Assim que os abriu, deparou-se com a face de Sasuke, bem acima da sua e não tinha as melhores das expressões. Este demonstrava extrema raiva ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos rolavam pequenas e quase invisíveis lágrimas. Aquele seria o peso que Naruto carregaria para sempre por ter brincado de maneira tão cruel.

-Sasuke...-murmurou espantado. Nunca vira uma lágrima se quer sair daqueles olhos. Sempre vira frieza e desinteresse, era algo novo.-Eu...

-Naruto.-ele o chamou, cortando qualquer tipo de frase que fosse ser dita pelo parceiro.-Nunca mais... faça isso.-pediu, encarando-o.-Não quero mais perder ninguém...-ele o fixou, estava sério.-Não teve graça!-gritou pressionando ainda mais os braços do loiro contra o chão.-Essa brincadeira não teve graça, Naruto! Jamais! Nunca mais! Nunca mais faça isso de novo!-berrou com todas as suas forças, fazendo mais lágrimas serem despejadas.

-...-Naruto estava assustado. Não sabia que aquela brincadeira poderia ser levada tão a sério e que poderia trazer tamanha conseqüência. Achou que até levaria um soco, uma bronca... mas lágrimas ele realmente não esperava.

-... perder alguém... Não quero mais perder alguém... que eu... gosto.-falou fechando seus olhos, derrubando as últimas lágrimas daquele momento.-Entendeu!

-...s...sim.-respondeu. Ainda estava assustado com tudo aquilo, seria brincadeira do Sasuke tudo aquilo? Não... ele não choraria. Aquilo era sério, e Naruto estava tomando consciência de tudo aquilo aos poucos, pois sua cabeça rodava muito com aquela situação toda.

Naruto sentiu-se estranho. Sasuke havia realmente dito aquilo? Havia dito que... ele era alguém... especial? Aquelas palavras eram mesmo daquele ser sua frente? Então, Uchiha Sasuke, tinha alguém importante na sua vida, e era logo ele, o incompetente, o mais distraído de todos os shinobis de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Sasuke... me desculpa.-ele engoliu um seco e tentou sorrir.-Minha intenção era apenas brincar... eu realmente não achei que fosse terminar assim.-o loiro virou o rosto para um lado e sorriu de canto, como se estivesse satisfeito com todas aquelas palavras.-Mas essa brincadeira... me deixou feliz.-disse, fazendo Sasuke se espantar, mas este nem se mexia.-Você disse... que não queria perder mais ninguém que era... especial para você.-ele voltou a encarar o garoto que, agora, tinha uma expressão de espanto e conforto.-Você... ficou realmente com medo de me perder?-ele perguntou, mantendo aquele sorriso de bobo que ele sempre carregava.

-... eu...-Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e pensou em todas as suas palavras. Um adolescente como ele não conseguia identificar todos os sentimentos.-... talvez.-respondeu virando o rosto de lado, sem graça.

Sasuke se mantinha em cima de Naruto, segurando-o pelos braços, estes que eram pressionados contra o chão. Alguns minutos de silêncio foram feitos entre os dois, aquela situação estava realmente embaraçosa.

-Ah! Do que estamos falando, né?-Naruto falou extrovertido, cortando aquele clima pesado ao perceber que Sasuke estava constrangido de mais. Talvez nem a resposta Naruto havia escutado.-A Sakura-chan deve estar preocupada, melhor encontrarmos com ela!

-Você me escutou?-o moreno perguntou quase rude. Ele havia dito que alguém era especial, ele havia aberto seu coração, e não seria ignorado de forma alguma.

-Ah...-Naruto levantou seus olhos, cruzando os seus com os dele e sentindo um leve arrepio, mas sorriu, como sempre.-Eu... escutei!-disse sorrindo forçado.-Mas, vamos deixar isso, né? Você parece não querer falar disso. Eu respeito o seu jeito de ser... fechado e calado, se não quer falar, não é assim, importante, também...

-Cala boca, Naruto.-ele o cortou, aproximando ainda mais seu rosto. Gritaria se fosse preciso.-Escute bem, porque eu não vou repetir. Serei educado e responderei sua pergunta... você é especial para mim, entendeu!

Aquilo fez o loiro engolir um seco. Estava mais do que esfregado em sua cara todas aquelas informações, estava tão claro quanto a água.

Sasuke bufou e se levantou, porém este parecia menos alterado agora. Naruto ainda calculava aquela situação e a imagem do jovem a sua frente não se apagava. Ficaria perdido em seus pensamentos se não fosse aquele tom seco de voz que sempre escutara.

-Anda logo... a Sakura está cuidando dos pergaminhos.

-...Okay, Sasuke-chan!-falou levantando-se rapidamente e dando um leve tapinha nas costas do que agora ele podia chamar de amigo.

-Não me chame assim, baka.

-Hehehehe!

---------------...-----------

Naruto começou a rir daquele dia. Certamente fora uma das brincadeiras mais fortes que fizera com o rapaz, e uma das situações mais embaraçosas que já passaram juntos. Naquele dia ele descobrira o quanto importante ele era... mas não importante o suficiente para salva-lo das trevas.

-Tsc... se lamentar não vai traze-lo de volta.-resmungou se levantando e voltando a fazer seu percurso.-Mas se Orochimaru aparecer... com o corpo dele... eu realmente não sei o que farei...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yooooooo! Façam seus comentários, pliiiiiiiiiizz! Ah! E quem quiser discutir sobre o assunto comigo, me add no msn, okay? 


	2. Sakura Floresce

Yooo! Capítulo da Sakura com a Tsunade... soh avisando... pq tem gente q não gosta dela... -Eh uma dessas pessoas, mas como ela tah no Time 7, tem q colocar a testa na parada- ... BOA LEITURA!

----------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2: Sakura Floresce.**

Tsunade estava sentada numa enorme rocha admirando as mais belas flores que já poderiam nascer no Japão. As flores da cerejeira, as sakuras... nome este que sua pupila também carregava. Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

A Quinta Hokage observava cada passo da menina, cada ataque e o modo como esta se movia. O controle de chakra da garota era incrível, apenas estava precisando de um treino que se encaixasse com seu jeito ninja.

-Sakura, levante mais este braço direito. Está muito baixo, você pode receber um ataque por cima e acabar apagada.-falou a mulher olhando-a fixamente do local onde estava.

-Hai, Tsunade-sensei!-respondeu a garota, posicionando-se novamente.

Sakura estava sendo treinada a três anos com a Quinta e obtivera grandes resultados. A personalidade da garota ficara mais firme, como uma kunoichi deveria ser. Era fria nos momentos de batalha, sabia ser boa de coração e nunca mais, ao menos aos olhos de Tsunade, a garota falara em Sasuke. Os Jutsus que haviam sido passados para a pupila eram incríveis, e até os segredos da medicina a mulher passou para Sakura. A ruivinha estava ficando realmente incrível.

-Sakura realmente me surpreendeu... achei que ela não teria capacidades para receber este tipo de treinamento... mas com o passar dos anos... ela se mostrou uma pessoa forte e capacitada.-a loira riu de canto e olhou as nuvens.-Ela esqueceu o Sasuke-kun definitivamente... e apenas pensa em se tornar mais forte.-a mulher soltou uma risada e sentiu o vento lhe tocar a face.-Certamente o encontro será inevitável...

A ruiva saltou de súbito. O terreno a sua volta era a de enormes crateras, uma maior que a outra. Sakura visualizava um pequeno alvo, mínimo, que com muito treino poderia ser visto. Era quase maior que um grão de areia.

-...Hah!-soltou um grito em pleno ar a mais de 50 metros de distância de altura e começou a voltar de cabeça para o solo, apenas com um punho mirando o grão.-Quando eu me encontrar com ele... eu vou afunda-lo! ... DESSE JEITO!-gritou e, ao chegar ao solo, poeira e pedras voaram para cima.

Tsunade arregalou os olhos, que tipo de força bruta era aquela? Nunca vira sua pupila tão nervosa como agora. O vento forte teria arrastado a mulher se não fosse sua força em segurar-se firme no solo e estourar as rochas gigantes que se aproximavam de seu corpo.

Ao término daquela bagunça toda, a loira se aproximou devagar daquela cratera que nem mesmo ela faria na terra, era um estrago enorme. Bem ao fundo estava a garota, levemente curvada e com os cabelos caídos na face. Sakura havia os cortado um pouco mais e os ajeitara de lado. A mão da moça estava totalmente ensangüentada e pingava ao fundo daquele buraco que podia-se medir mais de 100 metros de profundidade.

-Hn...-ela passou as costas da mão ao lado da boca e sorriu, satisfeita.-Sakura me impressiona... certamente ela também pressentiu o reencontro.-comentou baixo para então voltar-se para a aluna.-Ei, Sakura!-chamou-a.-Chega de treinos por hoje, vamos almoçar num restaurante bem caro, o que acha?-perguntou sorridente.-Eu pago!

A menina não se moveu por algum tempo, mas logo caiu na proposta e ficou totalmente diferente de antes. Ela voltou-se animada para a Hokage e balançou ambas as mãos, mostrando um enorme sorriso.

-Claro, Tsunade-sensei! Só se for agora!-gritou saltando até a mulher que, com um sorriso bobo, pegou a mão da pupila e deu-lhe um tapa na testa.

-Tsc... como sempre exagerando nos treinos...-resmungou curando-a.

-Eu quero ficar mais forte que meus parceiros, Tsunade-sama.-falou ela com um sorriso feliz, sentindo-se firme do que fazia.-Quero ser como a senhora... bonita, forte e determinada.-ela olhou para o céu e, vendo sua mão já curada, fez uma pose que quase matou Tsunade de rir. Era a pose do "nice guy".-Eu prometo que vou ser forte que nem a senhora, serei muito linda e encontrarei um amor!-falou, e seus olhinhos brilhavam.

-"HAHAHAHAHA! Só mesmo ela para ficar falando dessas coisas..." Sakura, Sakura...-ela sorriu e começou a andar em direção da vila que estavam hospedadas.-Anda, vamos almoçar!

-Hai!

Ambas começaram uma longa caminhada, mas o suficiente para leva-las aos mais fundos pensamentos. O total silêncio era feito entre professora e aluna, pois cada uma respeitava seus momentos.

Sakura inclinou a cabeça para o lado e notou uma árvore severamente cortada. Certamente alguma arma de shinobi havia rasgado-a em treino, mas estas marcas fizeram a jovem se lembrar de quando ela e seus parceiros estavam aprendendo a controlar o chakra e escalarem as árvores.

-Hihi...-riu baixinho se lembrando de como eram cabeças duras, e como ela se sentira mais importante.

----...---...

Sakura estava na copa da árvore observando seus outros dois parceiros. Seu controle de chakra era incrível, ela poderia utiliza-lo do jeito que queria sem ficar cansada ou chegar ao limite.

-Ike, Sasuke-kun!-gritava ela balançando ambos as pernas e braços, torcendo para que o moreno conseguisse escalar toda aquela árvore.

-AAHHH!-Naruto acumulou chakra e correu em direção á árvore como um louco. Escalou até onde conseguiu e marcou seu limite com uma kunai.-AHA!-ele sorriu, vendo seu desempenho.-Realmente os conselhos da Sakura-chan foram bons!-dizia orgulhoso.

-Aff...aff...-Sasuke bufava de cansaço. Estava tentando sair do mesmo lugar a mais de meia hora e não conseguia. Naruto estava quase o alcançando.

O moreno olhou em volta e notou que nem a ruiva e nem seu professor estavam no local. Certamente haviam-lhe avisado de que iriam voltar para a casa onde estavam hospedados. Sasuke fitou o loiro que, novamente, estava jogado no chão.

-Ei, Naruto.-chamou o menino enquanto ajeitava levemente as mechas de cabelo que caíam em sua face.-A... a Sakura te deu algumas dicas... o que ela falou?-perguntou sem jeito.

-...-Naruto ficou com aquela cara de bobo e coçou levemente uma bochecha, seria mesmo que Uchiha estava pedindo conselhos? Ele olhou para os lados e arqueou levemente a sobrancelha, soltando um sorriso maldoso.-Hum, Sasuke, não parece tão prestativo.-cutucou-o.

-Grr... apenas perguntei...!-retrucou segundos depois da frase do loiro. O moreno virou a cara e começou a analisar a situação.

Mal eles podiam perceber a leve presença da ruiva atrás de um vantajoso arbusto. A menina estava por ali já fazia algum tempo. Realmente aquela cena havia lhe confundido a cabeça.

-Nhah... Naruto está sempre querendo ser maior que o Sasuke-kun.-resmungou olhando fixamente para os dois parceiros.-Mas eu sei que o Sasuke-kun é muito mais capacitado! Ele...! Ele...!-a garota levou ambas as mãos a cada lado das bochechas e começou a delirar-se em lembranças de seu amor platônico.-Nhaaah, Sasuke-kun!-gritou, caindo no chão.

Aquela gritaria naturalmente chamou a atenção dos dois garotos. Ambos se dirigiram até a menina que, ainda nas nuvens, se deliciava na imagem do jovem Uchiha. Naruto a cutucou um pouco e Sasuke apenas a observava, como sempre em ar de desprezo. Mas ele claramente reconhecia a capacidade exemplar da ruiva em controle de chakra.

-Sakura-chan...-o loiro a chamou preocupado, piscando algumas vezes.-Sakura-chan, o que você faz aqui?

-...!-ela se levantou, quase trombando com o ninja. Rapidamente se recompôs e ficou de pé bem a frente de Sasuke.-Sa... Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei disse para voltarem. A janta está quase pronta!-avisou avermelhada, enquanto tentava fitar aqueles olhos frios e encantadores, assim como ela mesma descrevia.

-Okay.-disse o rapaz dando as costas aos dois parceiros e voltando a tentar subir toda a copa daquela árvore.

-Sasuke-kun...

Ele sempre fazia aquilo, sempre estava ignorando-a. Nunca dera alguma bola a mais para a ruiva, estava sempre agindo de forma seca e fria, nunca tivera uma conversa séria entre os dois. Isso deixava ainda mais a menina desapontada com todos os seus esforços. Um estralo lhe bateu a cabeça. Assim como havia pulado, ela se dirigiu até o loiro e começou a cochichar.

-Ei, ei, Naruto.-começou tapando sua boca e o ouvido do menino.-Eu... eu posso te dar muitas outras dicas em controle de chakra, sabe?-falava.

-HUM!-o loiro se empolgou, juntando ambas as mãos e sorrindo de orelha a orelha.-Hai, hai, Sakura-chan!

-Mas...-seu "mas" havia saído tão mal intencionado que até os fios de cabelos do ninja haviam arrepiado.

-... o que...?

-Quero que você me ajude bastante com o Sasuke-kun.-ela olhou o moreno com o rabo dos olhos e depois encarou o loiro.-Você é o único em toda Vila de Konoha que consegue um assunto com ele... você poderia consegui-lo para mim... assim... dizer o quanto sou legal, bonita, boa ninja... sabe?

-Nhah... sempre ele... Sasuke baka.-resmungou olhando feio para o jovem Uchiha, mas o que levara fora um sermão.

-Naruto! Não chame o Sasuke-kun dese jeito! Ele não é baka! GGHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHH!

-NHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

---...---...

A ruiva sorriu. Foi um sorriso gostoso. Um sorriso perdido, que só poderia surgir na presença daqueles que ela mais amou. Sabia que felicidade como aquela, os três juntos, jamais aconteceria novamente. Sabia muito bem que felicidade como aquela, nunca mais sentiria. Ainda mais agora.

-Três anos...-suspirou. Já estavam adentrando no restaurante e já escolhiam uma mesa apenas para as duas. Sakura ainda se perdia nos pensamentos do passado.-... Sasuke-san... ele já não é mais parte de nós...-falava sozinha, fitando firmemente os aperitivos antes do prato principal.

Tsunade a observou em silêncio. Hora ou outra escutava o que a garota falava, mas nada que lhe fosse de interesse. Se era do passado da ruiva, com toda a certeza ela iria querer privacidade. Mas a loira não pôde evitar um grave aperto no peito, parecia um aviso. O encontro dos novos Sannins estava para acontecer, e ela sabia.

-Sakura-chan.-ela a chamou carinhosamente, dispensando o garçom que havia trago sua garrafa de sake.

-Ha... hai!-a menina respondeu, voltando a si e encarando a mulher rapidamente, como se estivesse em graça de sua posição. Ficar avoada não era uma coisa que se fazia perto de uma sensei.

-Hn...-ela a encarou, como se quisesse pedir calma e controle da pupila, para então dar o tiro.-Se você se encontrasse com o Naruto-kun e com o Sasuke-kun... você ficaria abalada e se recusaria a mata-los?-perguntou. Sua voz não parecia alterada em emoções e nem mesmo seus olhos eram desviados dos da ruiva.

Sakura ficou meio perdida nas palavras. Claro que se sentiria mal em atacar um de seus antigos parceiros... isso era algo naturalmente lógico. As duas pessoas que passavam dias com ela, que lhe davam conselhos e a ajudava em tudo. Eram importantes de mais para, talvez, executa-los.

-Eu...-ela fitou lentamente o copo com suco que havia pedido. A água se mexia lentamente, pois havia acabado de leva-lo a boca, e esta substância ainda se mexia.-... Tsunade-sama, eu realmente não sei o que faria.-ela pousou um dos braços na mesa e apoiou a cabeça na outra mão.-Mas... se tudo sair de meu controle... eu acho...-a ruiva deu uma leve suspirada, seguida de um novo gole no suco.-... acho que seria capaz de feri-los...

Tsunade a fitou, parecia impressionada. Piscou algumas vezes com aquelas resposta e levantou levemente uma das sobrancelhas. Todo aquele tempo com a menina fizera seu comportamento mudar completamente. A loira parou seus pensamentos ao escutar a alegre risada da pupila.

-Ah, mas é claro que aqueles dois se resolveriam antes de eu descer o cacete neles, né?-dizia sorrindo e sorvendo a substância pela metade, seguido de um pedaço de bolinho primavera.-Hum! Esses bolinhos são umas delícias!-comenta comento mais um.-Tsunade-chan, pare de ficar me olhando e coma!-dizia oferecendo.

-...-ela deu uma piscada e sorriu. Certamente aquela criança de três anos de antes que pegara para treinar havia mudado. Isso era de muito orgulho para a mulher.-Claro, Sakura-chan.

A menina sorriu em retribuição e mordeu o resto do bolinho enquanto fitava a janela. As nuvens pareciam mais juntas e negras, provavelmente choveria. Não se incomodou com aquilo, afinal, uma chuva seria perfeita após alguns dias de calor.

Sorriu ao ver sua professora se sujar completamente de molho. Balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro e se esticou, ficando por cima da comida, e limpou o rosto da loira.

-Estava sujo.-falou sorrindo meigamente, voltando a sentar-se em seu lugar.

-... Nhah, obrigada.-correspondeu com um mesmo sorriso, apenas demonstrava-se mais sem jeito.

-"...!"-Sakura fitou-a e sorriu de cabeça baixa, para então voltar a se alimentar.-"Dês que passei a treinar com a Tsunade-sama, tudo parece mais fácil..."-ela engoliu mais um pouco do suco e fitou o fundo do copo.-"Me sinto mais... a vontade perto dela."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeeeeee! Finalmente a tortura acabou neh? Comentem aeeeee, pliiiiiiz! Próximo Cap. vocês vaum amar! Kissus!

Bih-cna


	3. Mente Distorcida

Yoooo! Capítulo visto pelo... pelo... AH! LEiam, sei que vão gostar! XD Bjus!

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3: Mente Distorcida.**

Estava tudo escuro. Na verdade seu único meio de visão era uma singela vela que se posicionava no centro de uma mesa, no canto de uma pequena sala. Já fazia alguns anos que estava acostumado com aquela escuridão toda. Não fazia diferença.

Resmungou algo que nem aos seus ouvidos foi compreensivo. Passeou seus olhos por todo canto que, por mais que fosse estranho, estavam acostumados. Não senti nada. Não conhecia mais o medo, o carinho, a amizade... não vivia nesse meio a mais de três anos, e por escolha sua.

-Sasuke-sama.-uma voz que, aos ouvidos do moreno, era irritante.

Este que se mantinha deitado numa luxuosa cama, especialmente para ele, correu seus olhos até a porta e identificou o ser. O homem de cabelos prateados, presos em rabo baixo, óculos e um sorriso que lhe subia a espinha toda vez. Tinha raiva daquele ser, nojo talvez.

-O que quer?-indagou um tanto quanto furioso. Sua voz não soava bem, isso era bem identificado. Dês que pisara ali, Sasuke começara a agir de forma cautelosa e fria. Mais ainda.

-... por favor, queira me acompanhar?-pediu ele, dando passagem pela porta.

Imediatamente ele saltou de sua cama e passou como um furacão pela porta, batendo seu ombro com o de Kabuto. Falta de educação ou não, estava mal-humorado e nada poderia mudar aquele fato. Mas afinal... por que do mal-humor?

Passou em passos rápidos e atingiu a sala principal. Estava tudo vazio, como o esperado. Olhou em volta e fitou furioso o ninja parado na porta por onde ele havia acabado de passar.

Kabuto iria começar a contar até dez, certamente no cinco aquela sala estaria nos ares. Mas nada aconteceu. O jovem apenas andou até a cadeira mais próxima e confortável e sentou-se. Cruzou as pernas e sorriu de canto, encarando firmemente o ninja a sua frente.

-Kabuto...-o chamou, fazendo o jovem engolir a saliva. Este parecia novamente diferente, como antes.

-Si... Sim, Sasuke-sama.

-Não!-respondeu dando um soco em um dos braços da poltrona.-Não é Sasuke... é Orochimaru.-vociferou o fitando com aqueles olhos pequenos e frios. Realmente era a mudança...

Era uma tarde qualquer, com pouco vento e o mínimo de vestígio de sol. As nuvens andavam carregadas a ponto de escurecer todo o local.

A casa utilizada por Orochimaru como refugio estava em momento de silêncio. Velas, armas, todo um preparativo para a nova troca do ninja era feita em mais total silêncio e pensamentos.

Kabuto se mantinha em pé na outra sala. Por mais que fosse fiel aquele monstro, este não gostava de observar aquele jutsu tão mal intencionado como aquele. O jovem esperava não tão ansioso encostado em uma parede, mantinha ambos os braços cruzados e ficava de olhos fechados. Apenas seus ouvidos estavam aguçados, qualquer som lhe seria semelhante.

Passou-se alguns minutos, o que estava começando a perturbar o rapaz. Jamais o Jutsu da eternidade de Orochimaru demorara tanto como agora. Aquilo fez com que Kabuto abrisse levemente os olhos.

-Será que... deu alguma coisa errada...?-indagou sem esperar o enorme grito que havia soado por toda a casa. O mesmo tapou os ouvidos, era insuportável.-...!

Esperou para que todo o som passasse e que o silêncio voltasse a reinar naquele local. Assim, logo em seguida, girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta vagarosamente. Observou que quase todas as velas estavam apagadas, exceto uma, que se mantinha acessa perto de um dos corpos.

Kabuto andou devagar e agachou-se ao lado do corpo caído. Seus olhos pareciam normais ao identificar o antigo corpo de seu mestre. Mas ficou realmente espantado ao deparar-se com a figura a sua frente. Pôde sentir seu coração saltar de medo ao verificar que, o Jutsu secreto de Orochimaru, havia tido falhas.

-O... Orochimaru... sama...-tentou falar cada palavra junta, mas o espanto e medo não o deixava.

-Você... jogue este corpo fora.-falava o ser que, ao jovem, não era mais identificável. Kabuto até poderia julgar que era seu mestre, mas a continuação da frase o fez pensar.-Isto me dá nojo... e retire-se... você me deixa cansado.-falou o ser andando até a poltrona.

Não era das melhores aparências. Era o corpo do jovem Uchiha com a mente de Orochimaru-sama... ou melhor, metade da mente do ninja. Uma metade da face do corpo mantinha-se igual, a real aparência que deveria ter, enquanto que, o outro lado, tinha aqueles olhos pequenos e finos amarelados, cruéis e sem piedade. Este mesmo lado carregava a cor de Orochimaru do qual mesclava com a cor original do delicado corpo.

-Eu me sinto... estranho.-falava o monstro, mexendo apenas a mão direita.-A força desse corpo... a força de vontade deste garoto de não desaparecer... é incrível.-comentava, dando um sorriso meia-boca, amedrontando seu subordinado.

-O... Orochimaru-sama...!-Kabuto se levantou e, em seus ombros, carregava o antigo corpo do mestre.-O que está acontecendo?

-Kabuto-kun... infelizmente meu Jutsu não consegue tomar todo este corpo...-informou tentando se levantar, quase não conseguindo.-Eu nunca achei que algo assim poderia acontecer.-ele se aproximou de um espelho muito bem escondido naquela sala escura e se observou.-...-observou por algum tempo e sentiu extrema raiva lhe subir a cabeça. Como seu Jutsu, tão bem elaborado, poderia ter falhado? Ainda mais agora, com o corpo perfeito, com os poderes perfeito...-ARGH!-gritou socando o objeto a sua frente, quebrando-o em muitos pedaços, ficando assim cabisbaixo.

Foi em fração de segundos que a cabeça fora levantada, respirando pesado, tentando juntar todo oxigênio que poderia conseguir. A mãos esquerda se mantinha apoiada na parede, bem ao lado do objeto perdido, e a boca ficava entre aberta. Os olhos estavam arregalados e pequenas gotas de suor escorriam pela face.

-Arf... arf...-respirava, parecia assustado.-... maldito...-resmungou olhando um grande pedaço de espelho caído no chão e pôde ver a horrenda aparência.-...você não vai ter todo o controle... do MEU corpo!-gritou virando-se para o jovem ninja que, só não saíra dali por pura curiosidade.-VOCÊ! Traga-me ataduras... quero tampar essa visão horrível.-reclamou levando a mão esquerda até o lado direito do rosto.

Kabuto rapidamente se retirou do local, parecia aterrorizado, nunca pensara que um Jutsu daqueles jamais falharia. Sasuke, ou o que fosse aquilo, se mirava no espelho quebrado, sentindo raiva do que virara.

-Hunf...-bufou apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos.-...Hehe... você pensou que este corpo... seria de graça?-riu, conversando com a mente do monstro.-Apenas quero todo o seu poder... Orochimaru.

-Hai.-correspondeu a fúria do ser. Não desobedeceria nenhum dos dois por algum tempo, até resolver o que faria com aquele corpo mal criado.

-Kabuto, você se informou de alguma coisa, esses tempos?-perguntou tamborilando os dedos na poltrona, fitava-o como sempre.

-...-este engoliu a saliva e se pôs a falar.-Tsunade-sama e Sakura-chan estão aos fins de seus treinamentos. Os Jounins de Konoha, Kakashi e Neji estão investigando passagens da Akatsuki, pois parece que Itachi-san e Kisame irão reaparecer novamente.-o nome Itachi fizera o lado do jovem Uchiha reacordar.-E Jiraya e Naruto-kun estão nas etapas finais do Jutsu do Deus da Morte.-aquele jutsu... o jutsu que fizera da vida dele um inferno.

-Hum... realmente interessante.-indagou o ser.-Não é, Sasuke-kun?-ele riu.-Você escutou? Naruto-kun parece estar realmente decidido em te colocar no inferno.-e começou um ataque de risadas que até mesmo Kabuto começava a se irritar.

Aquele momento fora curto, para alívio do jovem médico. Quando a mente de Orochimaru tomava controle, aquele corpo parecia se desgastar mais, provavelmente pelo fato de que não era o verdadeiro dono, então, não funcionava corretamente cada célula. Era os momentos em que Sasuke tomava controle da situação e, ainda por cima, precisava de um bom descanso. Daí o fato de que necessitavam de dormir tanto.

-Irei voltar ao meu quarto.-resmungou se levantando e indo até o local em que descansava a maioria do dia. Uma rápida pontada de alguma coisa lhe fizera voltar-se para o ninja e dar uma ordem que até mesmo a mente do monstro ficara confusa.-Siga os passos do Uzumaki Naruto.-ordenou para então enfiar-se na escuridão daqueles corredores.

Sasuke andava apoiando-se nas paredes daquele mesmo corredor escuro. Mantinha-se de cabeça baixa, as mechas negras cobrindo-lhe os olhos, as várias ataduras começando a se desenrolar. Os passos do jovem eram cada vez mais lentos e pensativos.

Pensativos?

Olhou a sua volta. Sabia que pensar era algo perigoso, ainda mais no seu estado atual. Não sabia como, mas a mente de Orochimaru sabia, e sentia, todos os seus pensamentos. Era... constrangedor.

Mas era como impulso, não conseguia evitar aqueles flashes lhe invadir a cabeça. Ainda mais se "ele" fazia parte de suas lembranças.

"Ele"? Afinal, porque estava pensando naquele baka que jamais servira para nada. Sempre atrapalhara o trio, atrasava-os... as maiores confusões eram arranjados pelo loiro irritante. Suas maiores discussões foram com a figura. Mas não podia negar, mas melhores sensações também...

O trio estava se dirigindo a mais uma missão super importante... isso segundo o terceiro Hokage na época. Apenas um desculpa para fazer o ser irritante, loiro e desajeitado parar de gritar. Ele sempre fazia aquela cena quando iam buscar as missões, sempre queria algo mais perigoso, algo mais importante... E nesse mesmo momento haviam tido sua primeira discussão do dia.

-Hunf... mais importante?-indagou Sasuke cruzando os braços e soltando por impulso aquele sorriso de canto que irritava qualquer um.-Você quase morre em uma missão de classe C... imagina em uma de classe A.-falou dando as costas para o loiro que, só não marcou a cara do moreno por que Kakashi lhe segurou.

-GRR! Olha quem fala! Se não fosse por mim, você teria virado espetinho na batalha contra o Haku!-gritou Naruto tentando se soltar para mostrar quem mandava naquele grupo.

Era sempre assim as brigas insanas daquele grupo. O mais velho parecia sempre despreocupado com aquilo, as vezes até parecia que ele gostava daquela situação. A única garota era a única que desaprovava. Claro, nenhum dos dois gostavam daquilo, mas ela parecia a mais incomodada com cada palavra que um direcionava ao outro.

Após aquilo, ambos andavam na trilha de terra até a vila vizinha, onde executariam a missão de proteger o filho do prefeito. Parecia que algumas pessoas queriam executar a criança por motivos financeiros, mas nada que aquele grupo não pudesse fazer.

Assim que chegaram na Vila, se hospedaram no hotel a qual havia sido reservado a eles. Três quartos. Aquilo fez todos se entreolharem de forma desconfiada.

-Três? Somos em QUATRO pessoas!-Naruto agarrou o papel de reservas e observou bem se não era brincadeira.

-Então, então!-Sakura ficou toda cheia de estrelas e corações, fazendo com que seu corpo agarrasse o braço de Sasuke, do qual se mantinha fora do bolso.

-...-Sasuke ficou a olhar a menina com o canto dos olhos. Porque ela tinha de sempre ter aqueles acessos por ele?

-Nem pensar!-Naruto entrou no meio dos dois e ficou frente a frente da ruiva.-Você com o Sasuke-baka no mesmo quarto? Que absurdo!-ele sorriu que nem um perfeito otário.-Você vai ficar comigo, Sakura-chan... hehehehe!

-AAAAAAAAAH!

Apenas pode-se ver o loiro voando estadia a fora, afinal, alguns dias com o Ero-Sennin fizera do garoto um perfeito tarado. Não que fosse o dia todo, constantemente, mas algumas atitudes de Naruto estavam se voltando para as garotas.

A escolha de quem ficaria com qual quarto fora feito por Kakashi. Uma escolha inteligente, mas não admirada por todos.

Naruto e Sasuke estava se encarando feio, cada um de um lado da cama. "Que falta de sorte", pensara ambos se encarando. Um quarto tão grande para apenas uma cama de casal.

Após muito pensarem, Naruto apenas joga suas coisas no chão e puxa o saco para dormir.

-Bah! Fica nessa cama que eu durmo no chão mesmo!-falou irritado, mas sua voz arrastava, parecia realmente cansado de mais para brigar com Sasuke.

O moreno ficou a olhar as atitudes do parceiro. Ficou observando-o até este ir até o banheiro e indagar um "O que foi?", para então sentar-se na cama e olhar a porta. Estava pensando seriamente em pagar um outro quarto, mas que idéia fora aquela de apenas três quartos?

Não demorou para o loiro sair com apenas uma blusa negra e um shorts alaranjado. Estava com os cabelos caídos nos olho, a pele estranhamente alva, os olhos cansados...

Sasuke passou seus olhos por todo o quarto e só parou de vaga-los quando escutou a mão do parceiro bater contra a parede por puro descuido. Rapidamente mirou o rapaz que se apoiava na parede para não cair. Não pensou duas vezes, foi por impulso se levantar e chamar o nome do outro.

-Naruto...!-este foi até de encontro com o outro que, absurdamente, recusou sua ajuda.

-Me deixa.-reclamou dando alguns passos para frente. Sentia sua cabeça rodar, sua visão embaçar... não devia ter passado tanto tempo na chuva treinando para ser melhor que aquele baka!

O outro apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e ficou de pé logo atrás do ser. Não podia negar, Sasuke não era nenhum trouxa. Podia ver muito bem que este estava doente, e que pioraria se não fosse medicado.

-Então...-Sasuke deu a volta e deitou na cama, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos.-Morra sozinho...-ele sorriu de canto. Aquele sorriso que irritava qualquer um mesmo!.-E de preferência... em silêncio.-falou olhando fixamente, vendo a feição do loiro mudar drasticamente. Uma expressão de raiva pura.

-Oras seu...!-ele andou com dificuldades até a cama e apoiou-se com ambas as mãos no colchão.-Agora o Kakashi-sensei não está aqui... cof, cof!-ele era interrompido por algumas tossidas, mas continuava.-Para te proteger, seu filho da mãe...!-reclamou saltando pra cima de Sasuke do qual estava na cama.

Naruto certamente sabia que cairia apenas em coisas fofas, afinal, o moreno não era tão lerdo. Antes de atingir toda a cama, Naruto fechou os olhos já pensando no impacto.

-...?

Ele olhou para frente e viu-se contra o corpo do parceiro. Tentou frustradamente sair daquele enlace, mas fora em vão. Sasuke o segurava pelos punhos na força necessária, afinal, estava doente.

-Me solta, baka!-gritou se contorcendo, tentando se jogar da cama.

-Está doente... e quente.-retrucou o outro prendendo o loiro. Sasuke havia entrelaçado ambas as pernas nas do parceiro, deixando-o imóvel.

-... eu sei.-reclamou virando a cara.-Mas não quero estragar a missão.-respondeu fitando-o, recebendo como resposta uma leve risada do amigo.

-Dês de quando se tornou tão preocupado assim?-perguntou soltando-o e jogando-o do lado, na cama. Sasuke se levantou e foi até o banheiro e, assim que escutou o loiro se levantar, colocou metade do rosto para fora do banheiro e o fitou.-Fique ae.-ordenou sério.

O loiro o olhou surpreso. Sasuke, preocupado e prestativo? O que era aquele ser que estava comandando o corpo do moreno? Naruto acha tudo aquilo muito estranho.

Enquanto que, no banheiro, Sasuke molhava seu rosto e suas mechas negras, puxando-as levemente para trás, sem sucesso. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, apoiando-se na pia, tentando não se encarar. Estava com repugna de si mesmo. Mas... porque? O que se passava realmente por sua mente?

Engoliu um breve seco que desceu raspando sua garganta. Estava seca. Seu estômago deu uma reviravolta repentina, sentindo-se enjoado. O que era aquilo? Será que a doença de Naruto havia sido passada a ele? Mas não sentia dores, era até uma sensação... boa.

"Boa?" Repensou. Boa que nada, suas pernas quase não agüentavam o peso do dono. Os braços já não eram os melhores apoios, estavam entrando em pânico se não fosse a breve comparação... essa sensação se assemelhava de quando vira seus pais mortos...?

"Não! Tem diferença..." Mas afinal, qual era a diferença, e porque? Porque sentia todas aquelas sensações estranhas de uma só vez? Ele não compreendia.

Saiu meio zonzo do banheiro e se apoiou no canto da porta. Levou-se a nocaute quando meus olhos se abriram para deparar-se com a figura loira logo a sua frente, encarando com aqueles olhos azuis enormes, chegando ainda mais perto.

-Sa... Sasuke...-começou o pequeno parando a alguns passos do rapaz, que permanecia calado e nervoso.-Eu estava pensando aqui... e lembrei...-o loiro mexia com os dedos da mesma forma que a herdeira dos Hyuugas. Parecia que queria colocar algo para fora, mas alguma coisa estava entalando tudo.-...lembrei... que...-aquelas alturas as pernas de Sasuke já haviam sido esquecidas, o garoto nem mais as sentia.-... que... que você é muito mal comigo, e está sempre me rebaixando!-falou quase cuspindo em cima do amigo.

Sasuke fechou brevemente os olhos para então abri-los, fulminante. Andou até o loiro e o empurrou na cama; este drasticamente mudara de cor. Ele mesmo não sabia do porque da irritação, mas queria torcer aquele pescoço como o de uma galinha.

Sem mais pensar o moreno subiu na cama, ficando por cima do loiro e prendendo ambas as mãos do mesmo. Seus cabelos estavam desarrumados, as mechas loiras de Naruto caíam levemente sobre o lençol branco enquanto as suas eram suspensas e mexiam conforme seus movimentos.

-Você quer mesmo saber?-perguntou irritado. Sua voz demonstrava puro cinismo, o que assustava o outro, afinal, nem sabia do por que de estar levando mais uma surra.

-... por que está bravo...?-perguntou inocente. Seu estado atual não permitia mais acessos. Sentia-se quente... e estranhamente, mais quente com aquela situação.

-Bravo? Nem um pouco...-falou se aproximando do rosto do mesmo e olhando fixamente para os traços do parceiro. Era lindo. Não sabia como Sakura resistia a todo esse charme...

"Lindo? Charme?" Sasuke se interrompeu nos próprios pensamentos. Que diabos ele estava falando? Acha Naruto bonito...? Afinal, porque estava fazendo aquilo tudo? Seria bem mais simples responder a pergunta do loiro com alguma resposta curta e grossa!

-Naruto...-ele o chamou baixinho, para unicamente e exclusivamente ele o escutar.-... lembra-se do dia que me passou uma peça... quando se jogou na floresta e fez de frutas o seu sangue?-perguntou, mas seu rosto estava o mesmo, sem expressões.

-...glup... lembro...-ele sorriu fraco.-É... é por isso que está bravo...?-tentou fazer o clima ficar mais leve, levando a culpa.-Eu realmente fui muito tolo... mas eu já...

Suas palavras, como sempre, foram cortadas pelo moreno. Mas não por novas palavras e sim por dois dedos. Dois dedos que se apoiavam sobre seus lábios e que faziam todo o silêncio. Mas seu coraçãozinho não podia parar de bater, ainda mais naquela situação. Não queria deixar tão a mostra seu constrangimento de estar perto de Sasuke.

Naruto fixou seu olhar nos de Sasuke e pôde perceber a falta de sentimentos. Era doloroso suprir um sentimento não correspondido, era doloroso alimentar um sentimento que jamais seria vivido, era doloroso tentar realizar uma ilusão.

"Por favor... pare de brincar comigo" o loiro pensava constantemente nessa frase enquanto sentia seu coração apertar cada vez mais, fazendo seu estômago embrulhar e algo subir sua garganta. Apenas lágrimas engolidas, somente lágrimas que ele jamais pôde derramar.

Fora por acaso que a primeira lágrima fora derramada. Em um último pedido sem sucesso a sua vontade, fez seu coração gritar. Quando fechou vagarosamente os olhos para suspirar a agonia, algumas lágrimas foram derramadas, molhando o tecido da cama.

Aquela cena fez Sasuke parar seu raciocínio. Porque diabos aquele baka chorava? Estaria tão doente que começava a doer alguma coisa? Não podia negar que estava preocupado, e muito.

"Droga...! O que ele tem agora?" indagou para si mesmo, olhando ambos os olhos marejados de lágrimas e um semblante de dor.

-Por que... está chorando?-perguntou frio, tentando se passar por desinteressado. Estaria agindo como o velho Sasuke se não fosse pela adição de uma segunda frase.-Onde está doendo?

Naruto olhou para os lados, perdido. Piscou algumas vezes derramando mais lágrimas para então encarar novamente aquele ser cruel. Se ele queria saber o motivo de sua dor, iria saber! No mínimo, quem sabe, iria receber um Baka como resposta.

-Quer mesmo saber?-era uma mistura constante de raiva e tristeza que se fazia no semblante do portador da Kyiubi. Uma mistura perigosa e dolorida, realmente difícil de definir.

Lentamente este elevou a mão direita até o encontro do peito esquerdo, onde estava seu frágil coração. Assim que pousou sua mão no local, sentiu facilmente seu coração dar milhões de pulos.

-Dói aqui... mas você não pode fazer nada...-falou virando a cabeça para um lado em que não estivesse a imagem do jovem Uchiha.-... não pode porque... VOCÊ faz ele doer... a culpa é toda sua, baka.-falou quase grosso, sem tirar a mão de onde estava e sem parar de derramar todas as suas lágrimas.

Sasuke não parecia bravo. Mas Naruto não podia ver isso, não queria encarar o causador de tantas noites sem sono, de tantas horas perdidas em pensamentos inúteis...

O moreno caminhou a mesma mão que havia parado as palavras do loiro até a mão em que este mantinha sobre o peito. Isso fez com que Naruto virasse seu rosto para o mesmo e visse a coisa mais estranha e maravilhosa do mundo. O sorriso de Sasuke. Um sorriso verdadeiro, um sorriso com sentimento.

-Ei...-chamou docemente, mantendo o sorriso. Chegou perto do rosto do mesmo e cochichou em sua orelha, arrepiando-o.-Sabia que quando uma cobra te pica... o único remédio... é o seu veneno?

Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram. O que Sasuke queria dizer com aquela frase? Parecia muito intrigante, ainda mais para ele, que não entendia muito das coisas.

O jovem Uchiha riu abafado e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Como ele pensava, Naruto não estava entendendo nada, mas seus sentimentos haviam sidos transmitidos.

-Baka...-falou descendo a mão que se mantinha sobre a de Naruto até o início da camisa do jovem.-...como sempre, inocente de mais.-comentou dando um beijinho no pescoço do loiro, arrepiando-o e excitando-o.

Não pôde segurar o gemido, porém abafado, de prazer. Apenas um beijo, mas fora o suficiente para mexer com ele. O suficiente para deixa-lo feliz e realizado.

-Você quer... o antídoto?-perguntou o moreno na orelha do mesmo, agora ele podia sentir o coração do outro, e estava acelerando ainda mais. E antes que este desse a resposta, Sasuke desceu até a barriga do loiro e deu-lhe uma leve mordida, enchendo-o de prazer.-Você quer?-perguntou voltando até o menino que se mantinha indefeso e seguro.

-E... Eu...-ele colocou as palavras para fora. As empurrava com toda a sua vontade.-... eu quero... Sasuke...-falou arrastado, sentindo-se fervendo.

Naruto podia sentir todo o peso da respiração do moreno em seu pescoço. Ele não era o único nervoso naquele quarto, não era o único confuso e perdido em seus atos, não era o único mergulhado em emoções.

Aquele dia que ele tanto fracionava em seus pensamentos, aqueles toques que tanto ansiava... e tudo se misturava deliciosamente com a voz de seu amado. Aquela voz que ficava rouca de desejos...

Sasuke podia sentir todo o corpo do parceiro tremer de prazer cada vez que seus dedos deslizavam por suas coxas. Delicadamente retirou a blusa que Naruto vestia fazendo os mínimos de movimentos. Após jogar a blusa em algum canto do quarto, o moreno ficou a admirar o corpo que ele estava tomando a si. Aquele olhar penetrante começava a deixar o loiro totalmente sem jeito e encabulado.

-O que está olhando?-perguntou bravo, sentindo suas maçãs do rosto ficarem vermelhas.

Sasuke sorriu abafado e ficou a centímetros dos lábios do loiro. Queria loucamente possuir aqueles lábios rosados. Admirava cada centímetro daqueles olhos azuis e sentia ainda mais prazer em deixar o parceiro ansioso.

-Quer saber uma coisa, Naruto...?-perguntou enquanto deslizava uma de suas mãos sorrateiramente até dentro do shorts do garoto, fazendo-o arrepiar.-Eu te acho... lindo.-aquelas palavras fizeram o loiro mudar de cor.

Lindo? Ele que era lindo! Do que aquele Uchiha estava falando? Certamente não passava bem da cabeça para chama-lo de lindo. Estaria ele brincando com os seus sentimentos? Indignou-se ao pensar nessa possibilidade. Se fosse verdade, porque não o beijava?

-Está brincando comigo!-reclamou fazendo aquele típico beicinho de quando ficava bravo e irritado.

-Estou?-respondeu mantendo aquele sorriso de canto, fazendo-o se irritar ainda mais.-... eu gosto de te ver irritado...-falou vendo que a expressão do loiro estava piorando.-He... você fica mais sexy.

-...!-Naruto não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Estava totalmente sem graça com tantas palavras bonitas e quentes vindas da pessoa que sempre escutou reclamações e xingos. Era a coisa mais perfeita que havia lhe acontecido.

-Você é meu.

Aquela frase ecoou por toda extensão de seu cérebro. Sua íris começou a dilatar cada vez mais e sua respiração pesou. O coração apertava contra a garganta e seu corpo começava a reagir. "Você é meu" era a frase mais quente que ele já havia recebido.

O moreno sorriu e o beijou levemente para provar o gosto e a textura daquela boca que tanto lhe proporcionava prazer. Era doce, e a língua do amado mexia timidamente, como um animal que entra em uma toca totalmente desconhecida.

As mãos de Sasuke seguravam com firmeza os braços do loiro contra o colchão, era a mesma posição daquele dia em que Naruto lhe pregara a peça, mas desta vez estava tudo mais claro.

-Agora eu sei...-falava enquanto enchia de beijos o corpo do loiro, levando-o a loucura.-... sei o que você significa para mim...

-Sasuke...

O loiro praticamente resmungava o nome do moreno. Estava ficando ainda mais difícil respirar com todos aqueles toques e carícias. Algumas vezes ele fechava os olhos e soltava fracos gemidos, o que excitava Sasuke.

De súbito, Sasuke puxou o garoto para mais perto de seu corpo, deixando Naruto dependurando em seus braços. Os fios dourados do garoto caíam para trás e sua franja ficava perfeitamente dividida na frente do delicado rosto. Os braços do loiro, fracos e trêmulos, apoiavam-se nos ombros do amante e seus olhos, lindamente brilhantes, suplicavam para que o outro tomasse por completo todo o seu corpo.

-Eu te amo.

A frase saiu sofrida. Queria dizer o que sentia para com o moreno, mesmo que não fosse corretamente correspondido. Sabia o quão Sasuke podia ser filho da puta com qualquer um, mas naquele momento nada mais importava. Queria apenas dizer seus verdadeiros sentimentos, nem que tudo aquilo fosse uma brincadeira sem graça como vingança.

O moreno ficou a admira-lo por algum tempo após a frase. Era como maravilhar a descoberta de um novo tesouro, era como viver novamente junto daquele que ele menos esperava. No Coração Mais Improvável.

Novamente seus lábios se uniram, úmidos, quentes, sedentos por prazer. Desta vez um beijo mais profundo e cheio de fervor. Sasuke explorava cada canto daquela boca tímida que, com o tempo, fora se acostumando com seu ritmo. Estranhamente para o primeiro beijo, estavam indo muito bem.

Naruto mordiscava os lábios de Sasuke a cada intervalo, para então voltar a explorar cada centímetro daquela boca incrível. O encontro de suas línguas deixava-os ansiosos para um ato mais profundo, um desejo que excedia seus pensamentos.

Ambos sentiam o corpo esquentar, assim como sentiam o do parceiro mudar de temperatura a cada toque mais ousado. Naruto soltou um gemido um tanto quanto mais alto ao ser levantado a força da cama e ser colocado contra a cabeceira da cama, sendo beijando logo em seguida em todo seu corpo.

-SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO!

Aquela voz fez com que cada um parasse com o que estava fazendo. Foi tempo suficiente para Sasuke olhar para trás e se jogar da cama, caindo nas coisas que Naruto havia arrumado logo abaixo, enquanto que o loiro puxava o lençol para se cobrir. O moreno havia deixado várias marcas em seu corpo e com toda certeza Sakura perguntaria por elas.

A ruiva entrou como um furacão. Quase derrubou o vaso que permanecia em cima de uma pequena mesa no hotel, enquanto que a porta fora levada de encontro com a parede. Os dois garotos se mantinham em estado de choque observando a menina, afinal, entrar no quarto dos outros sem bater era a maior falta de respeito.

-Sasuke-kun, o que está acontecendo aqui?-perguntara a menina passando seus olhos de um lado a outro.

-...-a vontade de Sasuke era a de enviar a garota para o outro lado o mundo, mas tinha uma reputação a zelar.

-Sa... Sakura-chan!-Naruto exclamou mantendo o lençol acima do pescoço.-Não é nada do que você está pensando...! O Sasuke viu um bicho em cima da cama e...

-Por que a sua boca ta vermelha, Naruto?-perguntou a garota curiosa, se aproximando ainda mais do loiro para observa-lo.

-Bo, Boca vermelha!-indagou engolindo um seco e puxando o lençol até o nariz, sempre forçando um sorriso enorme.-Eu mordi a boca... nossa! Tomara que quem falou mal de mim morda a boca mil vezes!-falava levantando um punho para cima e para baixo.

-Hum... é?-ela passou seus olhos para o moreno que, dês da entrada da menina, estava coberto até os olhos. Apenas seus dedos estavam visíveis.-Sasuke-kun, o que foi?-ela começou a dar a volta e ficou a frente do saco de dormir em que o menino se mantinha.-Foi você que gritou agora pouco?

O olho direito de Naruto entrou em tique nervoso. Certamente a menina estava a passar pelo corredor e acabou por escutar o que ambos faziam... será? O loiro gelou ao pensar no fato, jamais que toda a população de Konoha poderia ficar sabendo daquilo!

-Sasuke-kun, porque está todo coberto?-a menina não ficava quieta, aquilo estava começando a fazer o moreno entrar em parafuso. Como conseguia ser tão inconveniente?

-... Sakura, não entre assim no quarto dos outros.-resmungou o rapaz abaixando a coberta para poder ver a figura melhor.-Não seja enxerida.

O mundo da ruivinha como sempre vira a afundar. Mas desta vez, estranhamente, Naruto não a defendera. Ficara parado na cama, dando uma risada forçada. Ele concordava com Sasuke, mas precisava ser tão grosso?

-E... eu atrapalhei algo?-perguntou dramática.

-Atrapalhou.-respondeu seco, fazendo o loiro gelar até o último fio de cabelo.-Estava me trocando. O Naruto estava se trocando. Intrometida, teria nos pego nus.

Naruto se mantinha na cama, desta vez ria de alívio. Aquele sorriso de bobo que apenas ele sabia fazer. Na verdade, tinha um fundo de verdade naquilo, mas ao ponto malicioso, claro.

-AAAH!-ela deu um salto e olhou de cima a baixo o moreno, ficando logo em seguida vermelha.-Então, então, Sasuke-kun...!-dizia com ambas as mãos juntas abaixo do pescoço, para então balançar sua cabeça de um lado a outro bem forte.-AIAIAIAIAIAI!

-... ai, ai...-Naruto ria de canto e deitou-se na cama, olhando seus dois amigos de time.

-"SASUKE-KUN, NU! AIAIAIAI, ENTÃO, SE EU TIVESSE AGIDO MAIS RÁPIDO..."-os olhos da garota reluziram.-"IKEEEEE!"-ela parou por um instante enquanto se perdia em pensamentos.

-Sakura...-a voz do moreno servia como radar para a ruiva.

-Haaaaaaaai!

-Saia do quarto.

-"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-ela abaixou a cabeça e deu meia volta.-Hai...-e passou pela porta, apagando a luz.

O silêncio voltou a pairar no quarto. Naruto vagava seus olhos pelas quatro paredes daquele cômodo e estranhava a ausência do moreno. Ele passou as mãos no cabelo e se espalhou na cama, relembrando-se do que havia acabado de passar. Sorriu de canto e tocou-lhe levemente os lábios.

-Arigatou.

Escutou a voz apagada do jovem Uchiha, fazendo-o despertar de seu pequeno sonho. O loirinho se rastejou até a beirada da cama e colocou a cabeça para fora, avistando o amante deitado, com um braço ao lado do corpo e o outro embaixo da cabeça, os cabelos desfiados espalhados pela coberta e a face alva. Os olhos negros o encaravam meigamente, estranhamente compreensivos.

-Arigatou, Naruto...-falou admirando o loiro que, após escutar aquelas palavras, sorria.

-Heh!-ele levou uma mão atrás da cabeça e sorriu de orelha a orelha.-Está agradecendo por que, Sasuke-kun?-falou vermelho, tentando tirar aquele ar.

-Não seja baka...-Sasuke sorriu.-Estou agradecendo por me amar e... por isso.-disse se levantando e tomando novamente os lábios do amado, para então voltar-se a deitar e admira-lo.

-... Nhah! Sempre fazendo eu passar vergonha!-reclamou fazendo seu famoso beicinho, para sempre sorrir no final.

Naquela noite, aquele sorriso ficou na mente de Sasuke o tempo todo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i.i Eu fiz mta linguiça, neh? Eu seeeeeeeei, eu quero me matar com a cena da cama, que foi aquilo? Enrolei mto, gomen nasai a todos! Mas então? O que acharam da minha vista do Sasuke dps de 3 anos? Hehehe, é o q eu imagino q aconteça... mas soh vendo o anime ou o mangá pra descobrir... e os próximos mangás de Naruto genteeee, parece que o povo de Konoha vai finalmente atrás do Sasuke... IKE!

Deixem seus coments, pliiiiiz!

Bih-chan


End file.
